


Pistola

by yokana_yanovick



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokana_yanovick/pseuds/yokana_yanovick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic basado en "Six of One" BSG - S4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pistola

 

 

 

Laura había disparado a Kara.

Su Kara.

Su Laura.

Su Laura había disparado a su Kara.

Si trataba de pensar en ello mucho tiempo tenía miedo que en su cabeza se produjera un cortocircuito. Demasiada información.

Demasiada información dolorosa.

Entró cansado en su cuarto, cerró la escotilla y se fijó en la imagen que colgaba en su pared con cristales rotos y una bala perforando la fotografía. Justo en el medio. Justo entre ellos. Casi parecía una broma del destino, una premonición, un mal augurio de lo que les deparaba el futuro. De lo que el destino les tenía preparado a los dos.

-He mandado hacer otra copia –la voz suave de Laura llenó la habitación.

Descolgó la foto con cuidado y se acercó pesadamente a su escritorio para tirar los cristales que estaban a punto de desprenderse.

-No quiero otra copia.

Comenzó a quitar los pedazos de vidrio con cuidado y a tirarlos a la papelera. La sintió acercarse a él, ponerse a su lado y ayudarle en la tarea en silencio. Cuando ya no hubo rastro de ningún afilado material y tan solo quedó su fotografía entre los bordes de madera, el recuerdo de aquel día cayó sobre él como una maldición.

Trató sin éxito de apartar la furia que aquellas imágenes mentales le provocaban.

Paseó sus yemas por la imagen hasta encontrar el pequeño objeto de metal que se había incrustado en el marco.

-No sé como has sido capaz de hacerlo.

Pudo notar como los músculos de la mujer que estaba a su lado se tensaban.

-No confío en ella.

No pretendía discutir aquello de nuevo, pero la rabia había estado ahí desde entonces, sin salir, sin manifestarse, y contenerla cada día se hacía más difícil. Ni siquiera el alcohol conseguía atontarlo lo suficiente como para hacerlo a un lado.

-¿Y disparas a todas las personas en las que no confías?

-Me provocó –acercó su mano para coger el marco que sujetaba.

Respuesta incorrecta.

Aquella contestación banal y prepotente le sacó de sus casillas. Con un movimiento rápido le agarró la muñeca con fuerza y la levantó hasta ponerla a un lado de su cabeza. Su gesto violento la pilló desprevenida, le miró a los ojos tratando de ocultar su sorpresa, pero aun así no se amedrentó. Una reacción muy de Laura.

-¿Quiere decir que si te provocase lo suficiente y dispusieras de una pistola también me dispararías a mi? –contestó furioso.

Laura entrecerró los ojos y cuando habló casi pudo sentir como sus palabras cortaban el aire.

-Prueba –aquel tono helado y su actitud beligerante solo consiguió enfurecerle todavía más.

El marco cayó sobre la moqueta con un ruido sordo cuando agarró con fuerza su otra muñeca y las sujetó en el aire mientras la apoyaba en la pared más cercana.

Podía notar la respiración acelerada de Laura en su cara y su mirada desafiante clavándose en él. Vio como poco a poco sus ojos descendían hasta fijarse en sus labios que se habían abierto levemente. No se dio cuenta de que se estaba inclinando sobre ella hasta que casi rozó su boca. La rabia dio paso rápidamente a la frustración y un deseo casi incontrolable de besarla se apoderó de él.

Maldita sea, las mujeres de esta flota iban a conseguir que perdiese la razón.

Ya había perdido el control con Kara, no iría más lejos con la mujer que dormía a dos metros de él. Ya había sido suficiente, no podía permitirse el lujo de perder los estribos de aquella manera, por mucho que doliese tenía que mantener la calma y pensar con claridad.

-Es como una hija para mí, Laura –sus palabras se quebraron igual que el cristal que había terminado en la basura. Ambas rotas por el mismo motivo.

Una bala.

El zumbido de un disparo flotaba entre las dos mujeres que más le importaban en aquel momento, y sin estar presente, pudo notar aquella bala atravesarle el pecho.

Acompañó sus palabras de un sonoro suspiro que fue suficiente para que el peso muerto del dolor que le perseguía desde hacía días cayera sobre sus hombros con un golpe duro y seco. Aflojó su apretón y dejó caer sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo mientras su mirada caía hacia la moqueta. Estaba cansado de luchar.

No supo reaccionar cuando las manos de Laura se posaron en sus mejillas para atraerle hasta su boca. Le besó con la misma furia con la que la había obligado mantenerse quieta. Su boca se movía sobre él como si quisiera desgarrarla, acapararla, penetrarla, abrió los labios, le permitió enloquecer por completo y arrastrarle con ella. Sin ningún tipo de miramiento le empujó hasta llegar a su cama para caer sobre el colchón sin ni si quiera dejarle espacio para respirar.

Un deseo contenido por demasiado tiempo comenzó a aflorar casi a puñetazos, sus manos cobraron vida y la agarró con fuerza por los brazos para girarla y posar su espalda contra su cama.

Un grito ahogado se escapó de los labios de Laura cuando casi desgarró su camisa, durante un par de segundos pensó en detenerse, justo el tiempo que tardaron las manos de ella en desgarrar del mismo modo su chaqueta.

No debería ocurrir así.

Pero dioses, se sentía tan bien.

Embistió sus caderas con una dolorosa erección clamando un poco de contacto, enterró la cabeza en su cuello aspirando su delicado perfume, manoseó sus pechos sin reparo y gimió sonoramente cuando la mano de Laura palpó la parte delantera de su abultado pantalón.

Dioses.

Quería sexo.

No sexo con cualquiera.

Quería sexo con Laura.

La necesidad de chocar su piel contra la de la mujer que se peleaba con sus pantalones era abrumadora.

No era como lo había imaginado, algo más dulce, más suave, hacer el amor con ella de manera pausada y tranquila.

Sin embargo, la idea de echar un polvo con Laura, rasgando su ropa, con las prendas a medio quitar, rápido, duro, apasionado, necesitado… le provocó una descarga eléctrica.

Levantó su falda hasta las caderas y tiró de los tirantes de su sujetador, enterró la cara entre sus pechos lamiendo y besando cada centímetro de piel que destapaba.  
Las manos de Laura se movían veloces, tiraban de su cinturón, desgarraban el botón de su pantalón y se infiltraban en su ropa interior para manosear con posesión su erección que a aquellas alturas estaba dura como el acero.

Jadeó roncamente y se colocó entre sus piernas, tiró de sus bragas a un lado para dejar el camino libre y la penetró de un solo movimiento. Resbaló con facilidad en su interior, su cuerpo le esperaba y le acogía con tal mimo que si no hubiese estado tan caliente habría tenido ganas de llorar.

Notaba sus caderas embestir furiosas contra su cuerpo, sus manos agarrar su chaqueta para mantenerle bien pegado a ella, los jadeos y gemidos comenzaron a llenar la habitación. Lamió su cuello mientas sentía sus uñas clavarse en la espalda. La idea de estar teniendo sexo con Laura, de estar haciéndolo por fin, hizo que se excitara aun más si era posible. Empujó su cuerpo con fuerza, hundiéndola en la cama con el deseo contenido que se había hecho mucho más patente desde que habían comenzado a compartir la habitación.

Quería oírla gritar, quería que gritara su nombre, que le pidiera que no parara, que le pidiera más, quería provocarle un orgasmo que no pudiese olvidar con facilidad. Laura flexionó sus piernas todo lo que fue capaz y movió sus caderas al paso frenético que marcaba. Enterró las manos en su pelo y tiró de él en un puño para obligarle a besarla. Cedió a sus exigencias y la besó hambriento, ávido de su sabor, de su lengua, de sus labios rojos y carnosos. Volvió a sujetar sus muñecas a ambos lados de su cabeza y reclamó un pago por su reciente docilidad.

-Dime lo que quieres –susurró contra su oído.

Laura gimió suavemente cuando dejó de mover sus caderas contra ella, y tratando de acompasar su respiración, contestó en un susurro.

-A ti…

Bill sonrió.

-Puedes hacerlo mejor –dijo dulcemente.

Laura centró su mirada ladina en él, se acercó a su oído sonriendo y le habló con un susurro excesivamente sensual.

-Deseo sentirte llegar dentro de mí, Bill –y dicho esto chupó lascivamente el lóbulo de su oreja.

Aquello fue más de lo que pudo soportar.

Comenzó a embestirla frenéticamente, y ella dejó de contener los sonidos que salían de su garganta por mucho que tratara de evitarlos. Pudo notar el orgasmo recorrer el cuerpo de Laura cuando su cuerpo tembló entre sus brazos y un grito más agudo que los demás inundó su cuarto. Fue todo lo que necesitó para deshacerse en ella y cumplir con su excitante petición. Gritó sobre ella cuando su propio clímax le invadió los sentidos y le hizo sentir más vivo que nunca.

Cayó a su lado totalmente exhausto y por primera vez desde que había comenzado la guerra se sintió realmente feliz. Sabía que aquel sentimiento no duraría más que unas horas pero se aferró a el con toda la pasión de la que fue capaz, se aferró a Laura como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Notó su mano acariciarle el pelo, acariciar su cara, nadie hubiese dicho viéndola tan dulce en ese momento, que hacía tan sólo unos segundos le hubiera estado exigiendo sexo desenfrenado.

-¿Por qué no quieres cambiar la foto? –preguntó casi en un susurro.

Abrió los ojos para mirar sus hermosos ojos verdes, que le miraban con ternura. Acercó su mano hasta su cara y le acarició la mejilla mientas se acurrucaba en su hombro para acariciar su estomago y enterrar la cabeza en su pelo.

-Porque quiero pensar que somos capaces de superar cualquier dificultad que se nos presente –dijo con suavidad-, incluso si la muerte se cruza en nuestro camino.

A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, notó las lágrimas de Laura mojar su mejilla mientas besaba su frente y le sostenía, casi acunaba entre sus brazos.

 

 

**FIN**


End file.
